Branwen
Branwen, the daughter of Llŷr, is a goddess from Celtic mythology. Branwen is the daughter of Llŷr and Penarddun. She was married to the King of Ireland, but the marriage didn't go well. She is the Celtic Goddess of Beauty, Love, Sex, Lust, and Sexual Attraction. Backstory Branwen is a sensual goddess from Celtic folklore that is well known for her seductive beauty. Throughout history, Branwen has had many lovers, with the goal of finding the ultimate lover that'll be with her forever. So far, she's been unsuccessful. Biography Branwen makes her first appearance in ancient Sparta, witnessing the peace negotiations between Troy and Sparta and gives Helen of Troy a seductive look, making the woman uncomfortable, so she went to her room, prompting Branwen to follow without anyone noticing. Branwen enters Helen's bedroom and locks the door. Helen tells her to leave, but Branwen ignores her request and starts to seduce her. Helen tries to resist, but gives in and strips before kissing Branwen. The two then have passionate sex to the point that Helen 'breaks' and can't move, while Branwen seems perfectly unaffected. The two confess they're in love, and Branwen takes Helen with her the following morning. Personality Branwen is a very sensual goddess that seems to only care about sex, as it's what she's best at. She's very teasing, as she often seduces her lovers before aggressively making love to them. Appearance "I'm so beautiful that even the infamous Helen of Troy wanted to sleep with me..." - Branwen detailing her hookup with Helen of Troy to Hulk. Branwen is an incredibly sexy and gorgeous goddess with curly blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a very curvy body. She is so beautiful that even Hulk can't resist the urge to kiss or grope her. Powers *'Immortality': Branwen can live forever and appear young and beautiful even when she is thousands of years old. *'Telepathy': Branwen can hear the thoughts of anyone that she is in close proximity to. *'Super Strength': Being a Goddess, Branwen has amazing strength, capable of sending people flying great distances and lifting cars and even buses, though her strength seems to be weaker than other Celtic gods and goddesses. *'Seduction': Branwen can seduce people without issue, as she is simply too beautiful and tempting for anyone to naturally resist the urge to kiss, grope, or get passionate with. She can even seduce girls that are straight into falling in love with her, such as Stephanie Brown. *'Teleportation': Branwen can instantly teleport anywhere she wants. *'Immunity to Pain': Branwen can take absurd amounts of pain without reacting to it, though when she had sex with Hulk, he became so passionate that Branwen finally broke and felt pain for the first time in millennia. Lovers * Numerous mortal men and women * Helen of Troy * Thor * Zeus * Lady Sif * Athena * Aphrodite * Hulk (true love) Trivia * She is pansexual, as she's laid with male and female lovers. Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Celtic Pantheon Category:LGBT Characters